Horrorvale Sweet Treats
by Wyvernium
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots about the indie game 'Horrorvale'. Follow the Skeleton Witch; Alice and her friends, Wraps the Mummy and Jekyll the Ghoul on their adventures in the land of Horrorvale! Where Halloween is now and forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! If you haven't played Horrorvale, I highly recommend it! Its still in the developmental phase but its charm has made me interested in making a fic for the game, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Horrorvale Sweet Treats**

 **Chapter 1: Alice and her Slimophobia**

Alice, the Skeleton Witch girl, stared upon the green slime lake in front of her, seeing her reflection she was quick to notice the hesitation in her eyes, she tried dipping her foot into the cool collection only to retract right before even touching the slime with a flinched expression painted on her pale face.

The girl couldn't do it, feeling as if she would melt from the instant she touches the green-tinted water, Alice sighed as she silently watched her two friends; Wraps and Jekyll play in the lake that Alice was too afraid to hop in.

Alice and her friends wanted to go swimming today in this warm weekend of Horrorvale, a rarity in the perpetually autumn season of the land. So it was not to be wasted by its residents. The group was to go to a community pool, but Alice insisted on going to a lone lake instead. She didn't want to embarrass herself and her friends with her phobia of green slime.

Alice didn't know why she possesses this crippling fear of large bodies of Green Slime, it's not like she was afraid of the green water, she could take a shower or a bath, but the concept of swimming it in and possibly drowning made her bones crawl.

She sat on the grass as she watched her friend Wraps playfully throw a beach ball at her other friend Jekyll who would fall into the green slime from both the sheer force of the throw as well as his skinny frame being unable to support him.

At least Alice had some companionship to ease of her dry solitude, her zombie dog Scruffy patiently plopped beside her with his tongue out, giving her comfort within her, while his loyalty to his owner was intense, it was a great struggle for the dog to remain by her side, the desire of getting in the slime water to get his fur wet agonized the poor zombie pup.

"Oh c'mon Jekyll! I wasn't even like, trying when I threw that thing!" Wraps exclaimed with a little laugh as she helped the nerdy ghoul up.

"I highly doubt that Wraps, I know your true intentions! You can't-fool me!" he mumbled as he readjusted his glasses looking a bit miffed.

"Well, its like, not my fault that you're like, built like a stick dude. If you want to be as buff as your Chat Alter-Ego, you gotta' do the work!" The Mummy girl would then notice her friend Alice was still sitting by the lake, with a sad expression on her face as she would try to preoccupy her time by fiddling with several blades of grass.

"Yo Alice!" Wraps would call, scampering out of the water as she approached the somber Skeleton.

"I know you're scared of swimming, but girl, step one of overcoming your fear is taking that first step! Impy steps!" Wraps would demonstrate her words by taking a single step into the green slime lake, barely going up to the mummy girl's ankles.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of Alice!" Wraps said with a cheerful tone as she would hop in the shallow slime, splashing some green-tinted mud on Alice as she did so, the Skeleton girl flinched from the sudden contact before shaking her head rapidly, having no intention of joining in her friends in the natural pool.

"C'mon Alice! It's not like you're gonna to blow up or something when you join us..." The thought of blowing up like a stick of dynamite as she poked into the pool danced through Alice's mind, making her shuffle a couple of inches back from the green slime lake to avoid an explosive demise. Her dog Scruffy mimicked her like a shadow, but more so in innocent bliss rather than paranoia.

"We both know that's not gonna happen, Alice...You Silly Skelly..." Wraps sighed in defeat as Jekyll joined her side, the sight of her two friends having to stop in their fun to tend to her needs made Alice feel embarrassed, her pale cheeks suddenly being embellished with shades of pink.

"You're smart Jekyll, think you can like, help me with this? This is getting ridiculous." Wraps asked the ghoul, feeling a bit flustered, Jekyll placed a finger on his chin in thought.

"You know how to swim right Alice?" Alice would shake in a quick motion.

"Okay, so I can, totally understand now, but why didn't you tell us this-"

"Wrap it up Wraps!" Jekyll quickly hushed the mummy girl, to which she would fold her arms and turn away in a huff. "Okay so its a physical barrier, we can both probably teach you how to swim, but anyone who can't swim is willing to go in a foot deep at least, is there something else holding you back Alice?" Jekyll would politely ask, being patient with the girl.

Alice gave it some thought and then she would intentionally to act out herself clenching her neck with one hand and reach up in the air with her other hand. Pointing to the green slime lake afterward she mimed the action.

"You're scared of drowning?" Alice would nod, albeit, with slight hesitation.

"But you're a skeleton; you don't need to breathe, you like, can't drown even if you wanted to." Wraps pointed out as she turned back around to face her friends, seemingly cooling off from being silenced by interrupted Jekyll. Alice would shake her head to deny that particular element was not a factor in her fear.

She would then draw on the ground with her finger, allowing both Jekyll and Wraps to understand her more.

Her drawing depicted three stick figures, one with a witch's hat to signify Alice, one with twin-tails to symbolize Wraps and one with thick glasses to signify Jekyll. They were all playing in the lake, only for the Alice Stick Figure to suddenly sink to the bottom of the lake.

She then drew another drawing in the loose dirt, this time depicting a much more morbid image of her two friends drowning as they tried to pull their sunken friend up from the bottom of the lake. Giant X's were drawn over their eyes as their hands were clenching a helpless Alice in a failed rescue attempt.

Alice's two friends would stare in silence in a stunned state for a moment before Wraps spoke up.

"Oh, my Ra Alice..." Wraps would quietly exclaim as she looked at her drawings collecting herself. The illustrations going from sweet in one drawing to horrific in the next was very jarring for the Mummy Girl. Alice would then dust everything off, giving her a blank dirt slate to write on.

'I don't want my friends to get hurt because of my limitations. So please, have fun without me. I don't want to be a burden. I have Scruffy to keep me company while you two enjoy the warm day.' She then somberly wrote on the dirt, apparently not liking what she had to say but feeling that this was the best compromise she could come up with.

"Alice, while I appreciate your concern for our well-being, but, isn't the scenario you're conjuring up in your head is a little...Irrational?" Alice shook her head, firmly believing in her overly-cautious thoughts.

"Okay, how about we go to like, an impy pool instead? It's only like, three feet deep at best; we can totally teach you how to swim in there! Once you learn how to swim, then you won't be so scared anymore!" Wraps suggested remaining hopeful. Wallowing in her somberness, Alice would stay put in her resistance.

She would then draw another picture in loose dirt, once again drawing the three monster stick figures, but instead redrawing the drowning scenario, she instead drew something else entirely. When she hugged her dog Scruffy to imply that she was done, the finished drawing made both Wraps and Jekyll raise eyebrows.

"Okay, accidentally drowning your friends is plausible...Being the main reason why your friends get attacked by a bearshark? That's impossible Alice..." Jekyll would argue, finding her scenarios, imaginative but unrealistic.

The illustration was a drawing of the lake with a giant shark-headed bear rising from the slime, grabbing ahold and biting the heads of off stick figure Wraps and Jekyll because stick figure Alice sank to the bottom disturbing an underwater cave due to her inability to swim; which also so happens to be a home for a hungry bearshark who couldn't eat Alice for she was nothing but bones.

'I read it in a book, it happens all the time.' Alice would defend her wild imagination.

"I highly doubt that Alice." Jekyll responded with a snarky tone. Wraps pressed her palm against her face and groaned in frustration, now finding this whole situation ridiculous.

"Alright, you know what Alice? Since we can't, like, bring you to the water to have fun...Then we might as well..." The Mummy girl would then surprisingly set herself right next to Alice and dropped down on the ground in a relaxed manner.

"Bring the fun to you, ain't that right Jekyll?" Wraps would say in a kind tone, petting Scruffy who would bark happily from the new company.

"That's correct Wraps, friends stick together, its not enjoyable to leave someone out." Jekyll agreed as he would slowly and awkwardly sit opposite to Wraps, making Alice the middle-monster between the three. The Skeleton girl would remorsefully shake her head, feeling like she was forcing her friends to include her in their activities.

'But-' Wraps would messily swipe the loose dirt around to keep Alice from objecting with her written defenses. "I'm so like, totally done with your drawings Alice..." Wraps would say seriously, causing Alice to feel a shiver down her spine.

"Allow me, a totally awesome artist to draw one of those bearsharks!" Alice gave a look of confusion from her friend's sudden change of subject, but before she knew it, Wraps would then begin drawing her own version of the elusive bearshark on the ground.

"Look at me! I'm like the next Zomcasso!" Wraps would playfully gloat, acting as if she was the greatest artist in all of Horrorvale.

"Wraps, a bearshark isn't supposed to have two heads, you can't announce yourself as an awesome artist if you can't even get your biological facts straight! Let me show a physically correct drawing of a bearshark!" Jekyll challenged as he began drawing his own version of the beast, Alice would watch her two friends duke it out in a sudden drawing competition. Slowly finding amusement in their antics.

'Hold on.' Alice wrote between the two competing monsters, both Wraps and Jekyll would pause to look at Alice to hear what she has to say.

'You two are both wrong. This is how you draw a bearshark!' she announced proudly as she began to happily redraw the animal once again, this time not eating her friends but rather, in a fearsome and intimidating pose instead.

The three friends would spend the rest of the afternoon, out of the green slime lake and instead all together on dry land, firstly in a drawing competition, then into a game of catch with the beach ball that Wraps brought. And then finally ending with the three monsters and their zombie dog relaxing until it was starting to get dark.

In the end, While Alice was still afraid of the Green Slime water, she left the lake a lot happier than before.

Silently grateful that her friends didn't gave up on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Horrorvale Sweet Treats**

 **Chapter 2: A Poorly Wrapped Birthday for Wraps**

It was the middle of a weekend, their's no school, no nothing. This meant a whole day of boredom for Wraps, the Mummy Girl, she would spend the morning, nested in her expensive and outfit-ridden bedroom, hoping that one of her friends would accept one of her invites to do something on this dull day.

This idleness irked Wraps a ton for it was her birthday. She made it clear to her parents that she wanted to spend her big day with her friends this year, while they understood her desires; They were secretly happy that their daughter was able to garner such a close circle of friends that she could spend time with.

' _Yo_ Alice! _You wanna like, go get lunch together or something? :D'_ Wraps texted as she sat on her bed, cross-legged, hoping that her best friend would be free on this special day. She didn't want to spell it out that it was her birthday, it would look too desperate for attention on her part.

 _'No thank you, Wraps. I'm busy. Sorry.'_ Was all that Alice would respond with, the coldness of the text made the Mummy girl feel a little bit discouraged. Wraps didn't expect her friend would shoot her down so quickly as she did.

Not giving up, she would shrug nonetheless before going with her back-up plan, she switched text message targets to another best friend of hers.

 _'Hey Jekyll, you wanna come to my house and play some videogames?'_ The Mummy girl would send to the Ghoul; there was a brief silence before there was a response from Jekyll.

 _'Hello Wraps, I would like to apologize, but I'm currently busy with something that requires my attention.'_ The text made Wraps feel a little bit frustrated; the ambiguity is what got to her.

'Are they hiding something from me? How are they both busy? Especially on my birthday!?' a dark thought whispered in her mind, she lightly shook her head to repel the evil thoughts, Wraps didn't want to think that her friends were purposefully trying to avoid her or something, but she wanted some clarity, so she would admittedly, nosily poke in their business.

 _'Busy with what? I can Totally help! :3'_ She would send the same message to both Alice and Jekyll.

 _'No thank you, Sorry.'_ Alice replied, her quick, almost callous response made Wraps feel entirely down.

 _'Hello Wraps, while I appreciate your willingness to help, I feel like I accomplish this task by myself. Thank you for your concerns.'_ Jekyll responded professionally. This made Wraps feel even worse; you have to be hiding something if you text like an automated message.

 _'Okay...Fine.'_ Wraps texted to both of them, getting fed up with defensiveness as well as their insistence to not answer her question, still wanting to be secretive and ambiguous.

"Alright girl, don't give up, So you won't be able to spend your birthday with your BFF's, you have like, a ton of other friends you can hang out!" Wraps told herself as she felt determined to spend her birthday with someone.

 _'Yo Beatrice! Wanna hang out today? :)'_ Wraps would ask her vampire friend.

 _'NO...But thanks for asking.'_ Was all the Mummy girl got, she sighed deeply as she picked another person from her contacts list.

 _'Heya Tom! Wanna hang out? :D'_

 _'Can't, sleeping right now.'_ Tom's response annoyed Wraps a ton, how can you be sleeping if you can answer a text message?

"Lying Cat..." She grumbled as she began to text someone else.

 _'Stitches, today's my B-Day! You wanna hang out?'_ She would text desperately, now adding the fact that it was her birthday as a way to entice people to hang out with her.

 _'Happy birthday Wraps! Sorry but I can't, I'm currently contemplating our existence...Seriously Why are we still here? Just to suffer? To struggle for nothing but strife and turmoil? WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?! GIVE ME A REASON WRAPS!'_ Wraps quickly exited the text conversation before things got weirder.

 _'Yo Scotty-'_

 _'Busy today. Sorry'_ Wraps couldn't even finish her text before Claus could shoot her down, that one stung like a knife to her heart, she would place her phone away from herself so that she wouldn't have to experience another wave of disappointment again.

Defeated, Wraps would spend her morning on her bed in silence, the long line of rejections and denials has made the usually upbeat Mummy Girl dour and depressed. She would grab her phone one last time when the clock hit noon, but rather than a text to her friends, she would call for help.

 _'Hey...Mom and Dad, can you guys come home? Please? All of my friends are like SUPER busy today, and I can't hang out with any of them...It's really lonely here.'_ She would text to her parents as a last resort; she was regretting telling her parents yesterday that she would spend her birthday with her friends, she didn't expect EVERYONE to be

She would get no response from either of them. They were usually instant with their replies, especially with a message as blatantly blunt as the one she sent. Wraps would try her best not to cry; this creeping loneliness was genuinely getting to her. This silence would finally break as she got a text message, her eyes lit up with hope as she scrambled to grab her phone.

 _'Hey Dear, we're so sorry to hear that. We're out of town right now, but we promise that we'll spend the whole week with you when we come back. -Mom and Dad'_ Wraps sank even further.

"Guess...I'm spending my birthday alone..." She would conclude somberly, her voice sounding devastated as she would rub her eyes, quickly noticing that her arm bandages were now stained with tears.

* * *

It was nearing the evening. It took a lot of effort, but Wraps finally mustered enough willpower to get out of her room. With a depressed aura looming the Mummy Girl, she would cover herself in a blanket and sulk through the kitchen, she would fancy herself an uncaringly basic meal of sugary cereal and milk. She propped herself against a chair in the dining room, over pouring her cereal for her bowl and carelessly drinking from the milk carton as she began to eat.

"This is nice...I guess..." She lied to herself as she ate sloppily, not caring whether or not she makes a mess. She would go back to the kitchen for a moment, greedily grabbing the whole ice cream tub from her freezer and a big wooden spoon from one of the drawers.

"It's not like you're alone on this Wraps, some monsters don't even celebrate their birthdays...Or have friends..." She continued to try and rationalize her current situation as she scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and chewed on it indifferently, the taste was bizarrely and harrowingly plain. She would get out of her seat and raid the kitchen again, now searching for something that would taste sweet.

A couple of hours passed, the dining room table was now a complete mess, littered around the table that an unhappy Wraps created were crumb-brimmed cupcake wrappers, empty soda bottles, and chocolate bar wrappers, as well as empty paper bowls of grease-ridden foods she ordered some time ago.

"Hey, Diablos pizza? It's me again! I'll take two pepperoni pies...Thanks!" Wraps would call on her phone as she took another bite of the pizza she ordered earlier, not finding any taste she would throw the slice behind her, landing on top of another piece of half-eaten food that Wraps couldn't find the taste for. Her voice sounded inauthentically cheery and happy, her sadness and devastation being masked by a layer of junk food and sugar.

"See Wraps? This is Totally better than spending times with friends! Just me, myself, and these chocolate chips!" Wraps would say in her junk food-addled haze, opening up a bag of the little chocolate bits. They were supposed to be used for baking cookies, but on this particular day, they would be grabbed by the handful and be gluttonously eaten by a depressed Wraps.

"Mhm! So Yummy! Who needs friends when you have sugar? Who needs family when you have Chocolate, ice cream, and pizza!?" She asked no one in particular, dropping her chocolate chip bag on the floor, spilling its content as she was suddenly fixated on a box of cookies Wraps brought in earlier but was distracted by other sweets she would've engorged herself on.

"Gimmie Gimmie! Hehe! Happy birthday to me!" She announced to herself cheerfully, opening up the box and grabbing a handful of the baked sweets before chowing down.

But to her surprise, her doorbell rung, she would casually drop the half-eaten cookies on the floor, joining the sea of other half-eaten sweets and desserts that Wraps would carelessly discard.

"Must be the pizza delivery guy! AT LEAST SOMEONE VISITED ME DURING MY BIRTHDAY!" She would say, her voice rising into a shout as her faux-bubbliness shattered into a festering resentment.

"Hellooooo?" Wraps would chirp before opening the door.

To her surprise, it was her two best friends, Alice and Jekyll. Both of them looked relatively well, although their moods would change once they saw how Wraps was doing.

"Hey Wraps...Happy birthday...Are you doing alright?" Jekyll politely asked with some hesitation, noticing that Wraps face bandages were stained with chocolate, crumbs, cupcake sprinkles and blobs of grease. In fact, her whole body was like this, all under a blanket that was rubbed with food stains.

"Oh! OF COURSE, I'm doing alright! I'm like TOTALLY OKAY!" She would answer with her head tilting slightly.

Hello, my two BFF's! You wanna come in!? I am having a totally awesome birthday party right now! Where all my friends are invited!" She said with an extremely forced giggle. Both Jekyll and Alice would look at each other, they would both look a little frightened.

Before the two could say anything, they were pulled into the house by Wraps, she would laugh as she made them sit in the mess of a dining room, both Jekyll and Alice would look upon the dining room with both bewilderment and remorse.

"OH!? Did you two forget about my birthday!?" Wraps would ask as she rested her fingers on the table, carelessly clearing away some room by pushing some half-eaten cupcakes onto the already trash-filled floor to do so. Her sweet voice sounded fake and fabricated, the two friends would stay quiet until Jekyll spoke up bravely.

"Well about that Wraps...We didn't forget at all...The reason why we were both bu-" Jekyll would try to calmly state, sensing the pent-up emotions Wraps was possessing but was interrupted by the distressed Mummy Girl.

"LIES!" Wraps shouted angrily, causing both Alice and Jekyll to flinch.

"You two FORGOT! Or! Since everyone else has been saying that they're busy today! Pranking me! Admit it!" She would accuse, tears began to well up in the girl's eyes, her emotions flaring through her, from angry, to paranoid, to despairing in a moment's notice.

"Please...Let it just be a prank...At least you two remembered if it was just a dumb prank..." She would cover her face with her hands, groveling in despair. Her two friends were silent as she would start to cry.

" _I'm sorry Wraps."_ The room fell silent as Alice would finally speak, her voice was as quiet as a mouse and as light as a feather. Wraps would look up to see Alice fighting back tears of her own.

Alice would silently reach for a card in her cloak and meekly handed it to Wraps. The Mummy girl would accept the card and open it up with a sniffle.

It was a drawing of Wraps and her friends, hand-in-hand, all of them looking happy while on a lovely grove. And written on top of the drawing was some written words, which based on the handwriting, was written by Alice.

 _Happy Birthday Wraps, We have a surprise for you which is why we were so sneaky this morning_

 _Thank you for being the best friend I can ever ask for_

 _You help me up when I'm down_

 _You don't give up on me_

 _And you brighten my day when I need it_

 _So, I hope this surprise will repay you for all the kindness you gave me_

Alice would then pull out her staff, and with a little twirl would cast a spell, with a puff of smoke came a crook made of ivory, perfectly curved, perfectly crafted, Alice would slowly give the crook to Wraps, to which she eyed with splendor in her eyes.

"...I" Was all Wraps could say, stunned and dazed from the very thoughtful gift.

"And we're not done yet Wraps, please come outside." Jekyll would ask of the girl with a small hopeful smile, relieved that Alice's words were able to calm down an overwhelmed Wraps, Alice would take the birthday girl's hand suddenly, Wraps would look bewilderment as she did so, as both of them quickly walked her out of the house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Wraps heard the resounding announcement, she gasped as she saw Beatrice, Tom, Stitches, Scotty and all the other monsters that Wraps knew, all on her house's front yard, with a big banner of Wrap's blushing face painted in the center.

"This is what we're all busy with Wraps, we're sorry for trying to keep it away from you, we didn't want to spoil the surprise." Jekyll would explain as Wraps was left speechless.

"I..." Wraps would look at the gift she received, the care that she was given...And began to cry once again, but not out of despair, but rather, out of relieved joy.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" She would repeat as she hugged both Jekyll and Alice, they would both smile from Wraps glomp, not minding how sticky her sugar-stained bandages were.

"I'm so so so sorry! For ever doubting you guys!" She would apologize, tears streaming down her face.

"You all are the Best BFFs a girl could ask for!" Wraps announced happily as she turned to the others, earning a cheer from everyone as returned to her genuine self.

And so, after her faith in her friends now rekindled into a blazing fire, Wraps and her friends spent the rest of the night, celebrating her birthday...Right after all of them would obligingly help clean the dining room which looked like a sea of junk food.

When the night was over, Wraps was happy, once broken and devastated from the solitude on her special day, is now with her friends, feeling loved, and cared for.

Her bond with her friends, once questioned by her isolation, was now stronger than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Horrorvale Sweet Treats**

 **Chapter 3: Scruffy Unleashed**

Scruffy the undog would wake from its temporary slumber, scratching its green fur as it would stretch itself afterward, it's little bed was right by Alice's bed in her ghastly room.

The Skeleton Girl was already up, dressed up in her witch's attire, reading from a book that seemed to be titled: 'The Lich King's Speech.' A story about a legendary monster king who had to overcome crippling communication issues but had a couple of close friends that would help him on the way, something that the girl could easily relate too.

Scruffy let out a happy bark as it hopped out of its resting place, ready to start the new day with a wagging tail, Alice found some amusement from the undog's peppiness, she would pet the polterpup tenderly before closing her book.

 _"W-Walkies?"_ She would ask her pet in a whisper, still not used to speaking aloud.

The undog began to scamper in circles from the moment it heard Alice's offer, causing the Skeleton girl to giggle from Scruffy's antics as she strode to her desk.

She would place a couple of things away, her charms, some trinkets, a bottle of the flu to pick one specific thing that would be accompanying Alice and Scruffy in their afternoon walk. She pulled out a purple collar and leash; Scruffy would eye the object with a look of curiosity, tilting its head for it had no clue what Alice was holding in her hands.

Alice would pause as she glanced at her pet, she sighed deeply as she glanced back at the newly-bought collar that Alice herself has purchased. After what happened last time when she tried to take Scruffy out of her home, there was a lot of chaos and overall craziness, so buying a leash for her undog would keep her pet from scurrying off and causing trouble.

Alice would point to her neck as Scruffy was paying attention, and then would empathize the leash she had in her hand, the undog seemed to understand what Alice was going to do as it still wagged its tail — obediently sitting down so that Alice could quickly put the leash on him.

She would do so carefully and methodically, calmly and comfortably putting the leash around Scruffy's neck as she held on the other end of the strap. Immediately the Undog would feel affected by the new rope around its neck; the leash scratched it collar irritatingly, the Undog would attempt to scrape its neck as an attempt to make it more comfortable but to no avail.

'It's for your own good Scruffy...Jekyll told me to get this so that you won't run off again...I'm sorry.' Alice would say to herself with a remorseful look on her face, a great tinge of guilt coursing through as she saw her undog being bothered by the leash it had to wear. Scruffy looked at its master sadly, not knowing what it did to deserve this humiliating collar.

She would try her best not to give in her to remorse as she walked out of her room, Scruffy stayed put until the leash was tugged causing the poor undog to yelp in response as it was forced to follow its master.

They would walk out of their house onto their front yard, Scruffy would see an unsquirrel on the front lawn, happily grabbing a few fallen acorns, Scruffy would forget about its neck-annoying leash and attempt to chase it, happy as it was before being entangled by a collar, only for his neck to be tugged again by a resistful Alice.

'No, not again!' Alice said to herself as she finally stopped pulling on the leash once Scruffy would glumly give up on its unsquirrel chase. The little critter was laughing cruelly at Scruffy's misfortunate as it climbed up a tree to avoid being noticed by its owner.

Scruffy would whimper at its master, giving her the 'unpuppy dog eyes' as a crafty attempt to sway Alice's choice of leashing her pet. Despite the overwhelming cuteness which made Alice squee, Alice would remain firm in her choice, walking forward and forcing Scruffy to follow at her own pace. The Animal was looking down to the ground in a glum manner as it did so.

* * *

Alice and her undog Scruffy walked through the Horrorvale town square, only stopping whenever Scruffy needed to go to the bathroom. The undog was miserable, unable to chase any unsquirrels or dig any holes or jump into leaf piles because of the collar it had to wear; it would enviously look at several other critters like birds or even a stray uncat, they didn't have to wear a demeaning collar that hinders their movement.

"Yo Alice!" Scruffy heard, the undog knew that voice, it was Wraps the Mummy! And accompanying her was the ghoul Jekyll. The two friends would walk up to the Skeleton girl to which she responded with a little wave of greetings. Scruffy couldn't care less; it was to fixate on trying to find a way to escape from this prisoner shackle that was around its neck!

"Seems like you got that leash that I recommended, now you can control Scruffy and he can't run off anywhere!" Jekyll would state, proud of his suggestion to Alice. Scruffy would hear the ghoul's words and immediately began to growl at Jekyll, he would jump to bite the Ghoul that was responsible for the leash that holds him! Only to once again be stopped by a pulling Alice.

"Awww, don't worry little dude! You're still the cutest undoggo ever!" Wraps would say kindly as she tried to pet the frustrated Scruffy, only to get her hand bit by the undog! The thought of 'getting used it' was utterly incomprehensible to the pet, it didn't want to get used to it, it wanted to be free!

"Ow! What the heck dude? Alice, why is your undoggo acting all mean?" Wraps would as ask she looked at her hand, hoping that none of her bandages were damaged, Alice would blush in embarrassment as she wasn't entirely sure why Scruffy was acting so ornery all of the sudden.

She would once again tug on the leash, it was able to stop the dog from chasing an unsquirrel, so perhaps another tug will calm her pet down?

Scruffy was getting impatient, this impatience only getting bolstered as it felt its neck being hooked by Alice's unknowingly forceful tugs on the leash.

It would now try desperately to get out of the collar by trying to squeeze its head through the collar, but to no avail, its head being just too big.

After the failed escape attempt It would bark at Alice like a wild undog before jolting off northward in a huff, Alice and Co. would audibly gasp as the leash that Alice was holding flew out of her hands for she was unprepared for the sudden burst of speed from the other end of the rope.

"Scruffy!?" the three friends exclaimed from the dog's successful attempt to escape, (except for Alice who would emote the word instead.)

"Oh my Ra! Scruffy is running away! I got this!" Wraps would exclaim as she would throw one of her arms towards the direction where Scruffy was running off to, instantly her bandages would extend, acting as a grappling hook as it would entangle the free-flying leash.

"Hah! A cute little unpup like you isn't like strong-AH!" The mummy girl was going to boast about her perfect bandage toss aim only to suddenly fall flat on her face. The group quickly noticed that while Wraps successfully managed to grab the leash, it seemed like the bond between the strap and the collar wasn't strong enough to bind them together for long, so instead of catching a rushing Scruffy, they would only found the leash strap, and nothing else.

"...Oh no..." Jekyll would whisper as he looked at Alice to see how she was feeling, she had figments of devastation, guilt, and fear on her pallid face.

"C'mon guys! We need to catch Scruffy Pronto!" Wraps announced as she grabbed her two stunned friends and ran off to where Scruffy went, determined to not let the undog get away.

* * *

The Undog would hide in a park as it was starting to get tired from its running, it let out several loud pants before a large pile of leaves came into its peripheral vision. Its eyes began to light up with joy; it would bark before hopping into the leaf pile, spreading the flakes like a leafblower as it did so, it would rub its back against the pile, finding it a lot more comforting compared to the collar that was still around its neck.

It then spotted an unsquirrel while it was playing around, the undog would then chase the critter around, only stopping until the poor thing climbed up a tree, scared of its unlife.

It then would bark at several park-goers, albeit it, in light yips rather than full-on growls, endearing the park-goers with its friendly attitude. The undog would receive pets, scratchs behind its good ear and even a little snack here or there.

"Hey! He's over here!" Scruffy would hear, causing the undead pooch to stop playing around as he saw his owner and her two cronies enter into the park space.

The undog would think for a moment before coming up with a devious plan, it quickly jumped into another leaf pile, hiding from the monsters that were searching for it.

Despite the dog's ingenious plan going underway, it would begin to shake in fear of getting caught, while a shivering leaf pile is not unheard in the land of Horrorvale, it was worth checking by Alice and Co.

"Gee, I wonder if there is like, a totally cute undog in that leaf pile?" Wraps would ask sarcastically as the three friends would circle around the leaf pile.

"Okay, this is the end Scruffy, please stop this so we can figure a way to help you." Jekyll said as if he was a negotiator. The leaf pile began to shake even more as it would sense Alice slowly getting closer and closer, most likely ready to leash the dog again ruin its sense of freedom.

 _"P-Please come out...Scruffy..."_ Alice would struggle to say in a whisper to the hidden undog's ear, the sincerely remorseful plea in her voice made the undog to get out its hiding place willingly, slumping as it did so.

Alice saw her undog's face; it looked _scared,_ afraid that it will be tied to a strap once more, to be herded like some absent-minded devisheep rather than flourish its free spirit and indulge in its desire for freedom.

The Skeleton girl tried her best not to shed a tear from making her friend so scared, realizing that this whole leash and collar element was only making Scruffy less happy, and, ironically, even more, likely to scamper off and get into undog shenanigans without it.

She let her paranoia and cautiousness get the best of her, and in her fear of her undog being lost again, she overlooked her friend's happiness and the trust between each other. Forcing the pooch into having to abide by something that would completely neuter its extroverted nature.

Upon this revelation, with slow and careful hands, she would remove the collar that was around Scruffy's neck and then promptly toss away the collar without a second thought; the undog was finally able to scratch and move its neck without the collar acting like an irritating thorn.

The undog would quickly jump up and lick Alice's face as a form of great thanks, finally free from the 'bindings' that would contain it. Wraps had an expression of both relieve and joy on her face as she would hug her pet tightly.

"Now that's the totally cute undog that we know and love! Not the kind of undog that bites monsters!" Wraps would say happily, glad that this chase ended without a problem.

"I suppose we should forego the Leash then?" Jekyll suggested. Alice would turn her head to Jekyll as she heard his words, staring daggers at him, causing the nerdy ghoul to back away.

"U-Uh, Alice? Why are you looking at me like that?" He would ask in a nervous tone, Wraps would then look to Jekyll with her arms folded, realizing the one who sort of started this whole ordeal.

"W-Wraps? You too? What's going on here?" Jekyll asked again, not understanding what was going on.

* * *

Scruffy the Undog would stroll through a street in Horrorvale in a joyous aura, being able to freely walk in front of its owner and her two friends, once contained to a small area due to a leash and collar, now free from its 'chains' with Alice and Wraps watching over the undog with careful, but trusting eyes.

"Wraps! Stop this at once! I can withstand bullying, but something as demeaning as this is unacceptable!" Jekyll would say as he his chest and arms were completely entangled in Wraps bandages, almost as if he was an undog with a leash.

He would attempt to escape from his captor only to be yanked back close to Wraps who giggled in response to his futile attempts to run away.

"Hey dude, what goes around comes around! You are the one who told Alice to get a collar!" Wraps replied.

"But I didn't mean any ill intentions! I was just trying to help!" Jekyll would reasonably say in defense.

"Shush, you're kinda cute when you're all...WRAPPED up!" Wraps would wink at Jekyll and giggle at her own bad pun. Jekyll blushed from the unexpecting compliment and began to awkwardly bicker.

While Wraps would continue to tease a flustered Jekyll, Alice would quietly watch her undog play around in the streets of Horrorvale in a trusting manner, content that her spirited pet is able to freely express it if it means being a bit more watchful to the undog's wanderlust.


End file.
